


Blue Ink

by Ember6276



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cafe scene, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Hajime/Nagito - Freeform, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, No Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Switch Hinata Hajime, Switch Komaeda Nagito, Switch/Switch, danganronpa - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember6276/pseuds/Ember6276
Summary: A soulmate AU where if you get a mark on your skin, your soulmate will too.One day, Nagito Komaeda decides to try and contact his soulmate, and ends up staying way to late with them . . .
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Blue Ink

**Author's Note:**

> While ya'll wait for ma Oumasai one because that's taking me so long cuz I'm not done with V3 so here's this. Keep yaselves entertained, k?
> 
> May or may not take this down later idk

It was starting to pour rain outside. And it had been such a nice evening too! Nagito Komaeda sighed and shut the red and blue curtains so that they blocked the light from coming in. The apartment room was small and only had a single twin-sized bed (that was rather uncomfortable) and a wooden desk with a laptop on it. 

Komaeda ran his fingers through his fluffy, crazy, white hair, then started fidgeting with them. He ran them across the bumpy desk, taking note of the texture and the absurd amount of dust. 

He smiled and picked up a picture that sat on the desk. It was just a simple class photo, from his first high school year. He could still name all fifteen of his classmates, the memory of them still hasn’t been wiped from his mind. That was probably a good thing. He knew a few of them were still close, some even dating. No one had reached out to Komaeda. 

The albino mumbled to himself, “I should probably get outside and do something. I _am_ getting kind of hungry.” There was a café near the apartment that he regularly visited. It _did_ have good hot chocolate. 

He grabbed his green jacket and slipped it on as he went out the door. 

Of course, being as lucky as he was, he forgot that it was raining outside, and a hood didn’t do much for protection. He scolded himself mentally and made a break for it.

The café, as usual, was busy with servers rushing about, and customers laughing and chatting. Komaeda took his usual spot near the window and the waiter (the usual waiter) took his order. 

“Just a plain hot chocolate, please.” 

The server nodded and rushed off. All of the employees wore a black and red apron, to match the café’s theme. The waiter that was just interacting with Komaeda was one that he knew, or he thought he knew, quite well. He was sure that the server didn’t pay much attention to him, or even recognized him from his high school class, but it was always nice to see a familiar face. 

There was a pen laying on the table, obviously left over from the last person who used this seat, and Komaeda played with the cap of it, twisting it on and off. 

He thought back to elementary school where it was this big thing that if you drew a little doodle on your arm, someone else would get the same exact marking. None of the kids understood it then, but now it was a big deal. That was your _soulmate_ getting the same marking. Komaeda chuckled at the cheesy thought of it, it almost didn’t seem real. But it was, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He had never thought about writing on his hand or leaving himself a scratch in the hope for a response, and he had never gotten a message himself. Occasionally a paper cut would appear on his finger, or a scab on his knee, but nothing too big, communication-wise. 

But now that there was the temptation of a pen just sitting there on the table, it almost seemed evil if he _didn’t_ write something on his arm. 

Before he could, however, the waiter came back with his hot chocolate and left before he could even say thank you. He took a sip of the chocolaty drink and pondered writing on himself, looking outside at the dreary weather. He slammed the mug down, probably startling the other customers, but it didn’t matter too much. He grabbed the pen and uncapped it.

 _Hey._ That was all. A simple hey. It wasn’t too much, just a little message. Minutes pass. People came in and out. A short, purple-haired, evil-eyed boy was pushed into him, and he politely shoved him off. 

“Whoops, sorry!” The boy scowled at the one who pushed him, who looked to be a little bit calmer and collected, wearing a detective’s hat that covered some of his face. “My _boyfriend_ here pushed me, like the no-good human he is!”

The other laughed a little and blushed, pulling the boy away from him.

Komaeda smiled and felt something at the fact that the boy flaunted the word _“boyfriend”._ It felt envious like he wanted it for himself. _Oh, how selfish of me!_ he scolded himself mentally and slid his sleeve up and checked his arm. 

_Hello._

Another word was scratched in the same blueish ink of the pen he used. Komaeda stared at it for about a minute before grabbing the pen and writing again. 

_So, I guess you’re my soulmate._

He was finished with his hot chocolate, and already paid for it, but he didn’t feel like leaving the café just yet. There was still all the excitement of his soulmate! 

A few minutes later there was another message scribbled on, starting to stretch up his arm even more. 

_I guess. What are you doing right now?_

It didn’t take him long to write another response. _Little creepy, but okay. I’m just out for some hot chocolate._

The atmosphere in the café seemed to have lifted a little. The couple that Komaeda had interacted with earlier was leaving, so he had been in the café a little longer than he normally would. He grabbed the pen and left, basically running back to his apartment, both to get out of the rain and to get back faster so that he could communicate. 

Another message was written on his arm when he checked in his room. 

_Oh sorry, I didn’t mean for it to seem that way. I’m working atm, if you’re curious._

He spent the rest of the evening chatting with this stranger. It seemed rude to call him a stranger, although Komaeda didn’t even know who he was talking with. It seemed like a friendly conversation, they got to know each other better. Komaeda learned that his soulmate was a boy (he would’ve _seriously_ questioned himself if it wasn’t), enjoyed kusamochi along with orange juice, and that he was 23, also Komaeda’s age. He was also one centimeter shorter than Komaeda, which he cheerfully teased him about. His blood type was A, and the albino rambled on about how they would be a match. He even lived in the same district Komaeda did, which would save them a lot of trouble. 

Soon, late at night, both of his arms were filled with ink. He had already put his pen away, as they had both said their goodnights when he noticed another question on his arm. 

_What’s your name btw? I’m Hajime Hinata._

Komaeda touched his palm, his mouth dropping open. Hinata? Wait, like from his . . . high school class? The albino flung himself onto his small bed, starting to frown. ‘ _This doesn’t make sense. Hinata? But I thought he didn’t really like me that much. He seemed constantly annoyed with me.’_

He noticed more being written on his hand. 

_Hello?_

Frantically, he searched for the pen to write a response. 

_Oh uh sorry. I’m Nagito Komaeda._

Almost immediately he received a response. 

_Oh._

Oh? Was that an oh of disappointment or an oh of inquiring? Nothing else was written. Maybe he had decided on sleeping? Komaeda sighed and figured he should just sleep as well, worry about it tomorrow.

The next morning he woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. He sat up and stretched, letting himself wake up a little bit more. The conversation on his arms he shared with Hinata was still there and in bright blue ink too. ‘ _This is going to be such a pain to wash off.’_

After spending about ten minutes completing that task he got dressed for the day. He figured he should just go to the café, maybe he would see Hinata there, and be able to talk to him about the whole message thing. 

Thankfully it wasn’t raining anymore, and he didn’t have to worry about getting soaked like he did last night. 

Once he finally got there, he took his usual seat by the window. 

A few minutes passed. Nobody came to serve him. _Where's Hinata_?

Someone must’ve noticed him just sitting there, by himself, nobody coming to serve him because soon enough a waitress came over to the table, frantically apologizing to Komaeda. 

“It’s fine. Hey, is Hajime Hinata working today?”

“No, he’s not, I’m sorry!”

Komaeda sighed and sat up. He figured there was no point in being at the café if his supposed soulmate wasn’t even here. 

“Do you want to order anything?”

“No, I think I’ll leave.”

Once again the waitress apologized and walked off, bowing frequently. Komaeda slipped his hand into his jacket pockets, his fingers finding the blue pen he was using to write. He twiddled with the cap, thinking to himself. 

Out walking he pulled his sleeves up and started writing again. 

_Are you disappointed that I’m your soulmate, Hinata-kun?_

The albino plopped down on his bed, taking off his coat and pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts, or the low amount of them. Komaeda was thinking that perhaps he had Hajime’s contact in it, from high school, but no luck. 

_I would be lying if I said I wasn’t._ The words on his arm seemed to be growing magically. _I never thought that I would be with YOU, of all people._

Komaeda pictured Hinata in his head, thinking of every little detail - or every detail he could remember. His spiky brown hair. How he always seemed to wear some sort of tie, no matter the occasion. His eyes . . . oh his beautiful hazel eyes. What about it was so mesmerizing to him? 

Hinata’s personality too. From what Komaeda could remember, he tended to worry, more than other students. He’s logical and can assess the situation quickly and accurately, and was able to bring _hope_ to other students when something happened that made them sad. He’s so thoughtful to others around him, even to Komaeda, whom the other students didn’t like too much. Komaeda admired his kindness, although for some reason he seemed frustrated with Komaeda whenever he attempted to compliment him, back in high school. 

Now it wasn’t so hard to imagine Hajime Hinata being Komaeda’s soulmate; the more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he truly liked him. 

There was more written on his arm by the time he finished fantasizing about him. _But I suppose there’s nothing I can do about it._

A feeling of hope spreading across his chest gave Komaeda an idea. He was confident now. 

_Hey, Hinata, do you want to meet up somewhere?_

Putting the pen down next to him on the bed, he instantly regretted writing what he did. ‘ _That was so selfish of me, I should’ve thought about how Hinata feels instead of myself for once.’_

Komaeda sighed and lay back on his bed. He hadn’t seen any of his classmates after that year unless it was random occurrences or meeting them while they’re working. 

_I have nothing better to do, I suppose. Do you know the park near the café?_

The albino’s heart fluttered in excitement. He eagerly wrote a response, once again the ink stretching up his arm. _Yes, I do! What time?_

Komaeda didn’t have to wait at all, the response was immediate. 

_Does twelve sound good?_

Komaeda looked at the clock on his desk. _10:37_. That would mean he was meeting his supposed soulmate in less than two hours. Think about it, meeting someone you were destined to fall in love with forever . . . it seemed so cheesy, but quite a pleasant thought.

 _Yes!_ Next to his message, Komaeda drew a little smiley face. He was starting to get more excited by the moment, being able to meet _the_ Hajime Hinata. He could only fathom what he was like now. It had been eight years . . . so long ago was when he had last chatted with him other than the brief encounters at the café. Even then, Hinata was wearing a hat, and Komaeda never really got to experience his personality. 

Oh, how much hope Komaeda had at the moment! His arms wrapped around his body, almost on instinct. He bit his tongue at the thought of meeting this hopeful figure, fantasizing every part of it. 

Breaking free of whatever sort of trance he was just in, he tried to collect his thoughts. ‘ _I suppose I should look somewhat decent.’_ Pulling out a simple green t-shirt and worn-out jeans from his dresser, he quickly changed out of the clothes he was wearing to the café to nicer, more presentable ones. He attempted to calm his hair that went flying in every direction but with no luck. 

Grabbing his usual jacket, Komaeda pushed open the creaky door that led to the halls of his apartment. 

The walk to the park wasn’t too bad, in fact, it was quite pleasant. After one passes the rows of apartments, the scattered planted trees turned into natural growing ones. It being spring, flowers of all colors, mostly white and pink, were starting to bloom, filling the atmosphere with a calming scent and _lots_ of pollen. 

People were out and about, walking their dogs, chatting with a friend, or just plain going for a walk. The wind pushed through Komaeda’s hair, ruffling it up even more. Such a beautiful spring day, perfect for his first encounter! It was a little better of a day than it was yesterday since it had been raining. Maybe his luck had improved. 

The park was right next to a very busy road, perhaps not the best place to put one. The entrance included dog parks, and not far out were tennis courts, where you could hear the squeaks of tennis shoes against the pavement. 

The shrieks and giggles of kids were heard from the playground, which wasn’t too big but to a kid’s imagination, it must be like heaven. Meanwhile, adults sat around the multiple benches in the field, chatting amongst themselves, as adults do. 

A path circled the entire park, about a mile hike. It was common for friends and partners to take multiple walks around the whole thing, well, it was common for anyone to take a walk. It was a good way to let your mind wander, at the same time as getting some exercise.

Komaeda made his way to one of the benches that weren’t currently being occupied by an adult. Pulling out his wrist, he checked the time. _11:49_. Just ten more minutes to go. 

Of course, now that the albino had something to look forward to, time ticked by even slower. Every minute felt like just another hour he had to wait. Komaeda traced his arm, fiddling with his fingers, biting his nails. Anything to help pass the time. 

Thankfully, the agony of waiting didn’t seem to take too long. Komaeda spotted a brunette in the distance, near the entrance of the park. The albino stood up, mesmerized, as he watched the graceful figure walk towards him. 

Hajime Hinata wore a grey and blue tailored suit, but it was more of a casual one, not something you would necessarily wear to an event. It was unbuttoned, showing the white shirt underneath that was tucked messily into his pants. A blue tie waved in the wind, of course, a tie. Hinata never went anywhere without a tie. It was like finding a fossil in your backyard if you saw the brunette without a tie. Such a rare occurrence. 

He had one hand slipped into his pant pocket, the other rubbing the back of his neck. He was gazing into the sky, and Komaeda wondered what could possibly be going through his mind at the moment. Was he thinking of having to deal with a piece of trash such as himself, or perhaps something else completely random?

Their eyes met, and Komaeda smiled cheerfully, waving. Hinata smiled back, but it was just out of politeness. Komaeda was tempted to run towards Hinata, in order to greet him sooner, but decided against it. 

When the two caught up with each other, there was an awkward moment between the two, neither knew what to say. The tension was getting higher, and Komaeda spotted beads of sweat dripping down Hinata’s face.

Komaeda spoke confidently to break the stress, “hey there, Hinata-kun, I’m glad you decided to meet up with someone like me!”

The brunette’s head tilted out of curiosity. “What do you mean by that?”

Komaeda tipped his head back a little and laughed, startling Hinata. Clasping the brunette’s hand with his own two, he started to ramble. “Oh, Hinata-kun! You are gracing me with your presence, I do not deserve to have a soulmate as wonderful and kind as yourself!” Komaeda glanced up to the sky as he thought of more to praise, before leaning in, inches away from Hinata’s face. He hesitated a little, taking in the hazel eyes that he had, almost getting lost. “Trash like me is honored to be in front of you. You radiate hope.” 

Shocked, Hinata pushed Komaeda away, frowning. “What are you saying? You’re not trash, and you shouldn’t feel honored. I’m nobody special.”

“You’re too kind, Hinata-kun.”

A few uncomfortable moments were shared between the two. Hinata adjusted his tie around his neck, fiddling with it. 

“How about we go for a walk?” Hinata suggested, gesturing the pathway that wasn’t too far from them. 

“That sounds like a splendid idea. You can tell me more about yourself as we do!” 

Komaeda was so excited to have someone even talk to him like this, usually, people wouldn’t pay much attention to a worthless piece of trash like him. They had the right idea, he supposed, he probably wouldn’t even want to talk to himself. 

“So, uh, Komaeda-san, what have you been doing since high school?” Hinata asked while they passed the quarter-mile walk point. They had been walking in silence. Komaeda desperately wanted to talk to Hinata, to hear his voice, to talk about their life goals and dreams, how they see the world but didn’t want to seem too intrusive. 

Komaeda thought about the one-room apartment he had been living in to conserve money. He had never gotten a job; nobody wanted to hire him. He had _almost_ gotten hired at the library, but they found another employee to hire, and Komaeda had to give up. Still having the fortune he was gifted with after his parents died, he wasn’t in too much trouble, financially. So he spent his days either in the café or the library. 

“Not much,” he instead replied with, not wanting to tell him, just yet, what he did. “You?”

Hinata chuckled a little. “You know where I work. Other than that, I’ve been spending my time . . . with someone.”

“What do you mean by that?” Komaeda pondered, tilting his head. 

Hinata glanced at him, not wanting to tell him. Then it clicked. 

“Oh.”

Hinata was spending time with someone else, despite knowing the whole soulmate thing. There have been couples who decided to get together, start a family, despite not sharing that soulmate bond. Komaeda thought there was no point in doing such a thing, knowing that you would just let your actual soulmate down for your own selfish desires. Just the thought of it was so _despair-inducing_.

A moment of silence was shared between the two. 

“Well, I think it’s wonderful that you are spending your time with someone who isn’t as worthless as me! You deserve nothing but the best, Hinata-kun!” It was painful to lie through his teeth like that.

Hinata just nodded and continued walking, picking up the pace a little. The two spent the rest of their time making small talk and learning about each other’s interests. The walk around the park took less than an hour, and when they came to the point at which they started, they debated going around another time. Komaeda was all for going another round, but Hinata wanted to get back home. 

“Of course,” Komaeda stated, stepping and turning to face Hinata, “if you don’t want to spend any more time with someone such as myself, by all means, go back home.”

The brunette sighed and pushed him aside, walking towards the bench that Komaeda was sitting at while he was waiting for Hinata. The albino slid up next to him, smiling, graced that he decided he wanted to spend a few more minutes together. 

“Komaeda-san?”

Komaeda spun towards the direction his name was called in. “Hm?”

“Has anyone reached out to you, are you close to anyone from high school?”

For a second, Komaeda paused and frowned, remembering how everyone had shooed him aside for their own needs. He understood; he was a burden to them all. “No.”

Hinata clicked his tongue and pondered on that fact. After another moment of silence, he leaned in closer to Komaeda, placing his hands on his legs. 

“Me uh, _dating_ someone else bothers you, doesn’t it, Komaeda-san?”

Startled by the sudden remark, the albino blinked rapidly, his brain trying to understand what Hinata just pointed out. “You see right through me, don’t you, Hinata-kun?” Hinata opened his mouth to say more but was cut off again by Komaeda. “It’s kind of selfish, dating someone else when you have a soulmate. But I doubt anyone could truly show any sort of affection towards me, they’d most likely be forced into a relationship.

“Even if they did admire me, I don’t think it’d be very long before they realized that I am truly a piece of trash, and it’s a burden to have to deal with me. I- mmph!”

Hinata slapped his hand over Komaeda’s mouth, getting tired of his self-deprecating rambling. “Will you shut up about that!” Komaeda couldn’t say anything, only nod his head. “You really haven’t changed much since high school,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“Listen, Komaeda-san, you talk so badly about yourself, I don’t think it’s good for your health. Just because I’m dating someone now,” Hinata took a sharp inhale, head bowing a little but not enough to hide his spreading blush, “doesn’t mean I always will be.”

Komaeda squinted at him, attempting to understand that information. What was he hinting at? He gently moved Hinata’s hand off his mouth and opened it to speak, “I’m afraid I don’t-”

“I sure hope you weren’t about to say something bad about yourself,” Hinata spoke with a glare. “Komaeda-san, one more question, if I may.”

“Go ahead, Hinata-kun.”

“Do you . . .” Hinata paused as if something was stuck in his throat. Komaeda tilted his head at him, trying his best to understand. “Do you find me, ahem, attractive?” In his attempt to make it sound formal, it sounded weird. 

A faint blush spread across Komaeda’s face. “Any person would. I am the same.” It was a rushed attempt to compliment him, and he wondered if he would take it the right way. 

Well obviously so, as Hinata coughed and pulled his shirt up to hide his face, not used to receiving compliments. Komaeda felt like he was betraying someone, somehow, by complimenting a man who was already dating. ‘ _So selfish of me to think so!’_

“That’s- I-I’m glad to hear that?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but it did either way. 

Wanting to relieve the awkward tension, Komaeda stood up. “Well, you should get going, Hinata-kun. You wouldn’t want to be late to . . . wherever you were supposed to be.”

The brunette nodded and sat up as well. He mumbled something, just a whisper, but Komaeda could still pick it up, “ _Chiaki will be waiting._ ”

Of course, it had to be Chiaki Nanami. Komaeda threw himself upon his bed when he got home, burying his face into his pillow. ‘ _Two hope-filled students, perfect for each other.’_ Komaeda recalled how Hinata and Nanami were pretty close friends, throughout all of high school. She was the type that everyone just fell for, although she had made a reputation for herself by rejecting all the boys (and some defeated girls) who confessed to her. 

Komaeda twisted so he was laying on his back, gazing at the ceiling. Would Hinata and Nanami be dating forever? Would he be pushed aside again, just like in high school? Selfishly, he thought, _‘I hope not. I- I want Hinata to myself.’_ Of course, that led to more self-scolding. 

Over the next few weeks, Komaeda and Hinata met up at the park again, at the library near Komaeda’s apartment, or just pausing to chat at the café. Multiple times Hinata apologized for going out with someone else and multiple times Komaeda lied and assured him he was fine with it. 

He even got to meet the wonderful Nanami, or, well, gaze at her from a distance. The pair had come into the café together on one of Hinata’s non-workdays (Komaeda started to keep track of how many days a week Hinata worked), and by the looks of it, talking about something serious. 

The albino ran his fingers through his hair and took a long sip from his hot chocolate, never breaking his gaze at Hinata. He watched as the brunette turned to meet Komaeda’s gaze, and they both just looked at each other, watching, perhaps waiting for the other to do something. 

Komaeda just smiled and waved, and looked back down at his hot chocolate. What wonderful tiny little marshmallows they were. He felt Hinata’s gaze lift off his back and back to chatting with Nanami. 

Later that same evening he found himself on a bridge, watching the river below him. He wondered if he would survive if he just fell if he just let go. What would happen to Hinata? Would his soulmate shift over to Nanami, or would he just go forever without one? Not to mention the terrible despair Hinata might feel. But Komaeda knew he would push through it, he would find hope shining bright in the darkness.

Before he could do anything drastic, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back from the edge. “Don’t jump, Komaeda-san.”

“H-Hinata-kun!” Komaeda shouted, jumping back and nearly tripping over a crack in the pavement. 

Hinata was wearing a white shirt with sleeves that came down just past his elbows, and a black tie was tied loosely around his neck. A dark blue scarf was thrown roughly against his back. He paused to fold the edges of his sleeves inwards, for a more formal look. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?”  
“No, no, you’re fine! What brings you here?” 

Hinata came to the railing and placed his arms on it, letting them dangle. “I was on my way home from the café when I saw you looking over the edge like that.”

Komaeda stayed quiet and wandered over next to him. “What were you talking to Nanami about?”

Hinata looked taken aback for a moment, and Komaeda wondered if he said anything wrong. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer-”

“It’s fine.” Komaeda watched as the brunette took a deep breath, his chest expanding, filling up with air, then releasing, heavy, warm, breath that could be seen in the air, being as it was quite chilly out from the water. “I was just telling her how I met my soulmate and we . . . she- she asked me if I wanted to go be with him.”

Komaeda leaned closer to Hinata, both watching the sun slowly go down over one end of the river, making the sky to the west all sorts of shades of pink and yellow. The water had a gentle rush to it, the sound just barely reaching the bridge where they stood. Next to Komaeda, Hinata shivered. 

Without thinking, Komaeda put his arm across Hinata’s shoulders to warm him, and then before either of them knew what was happening, their arms were around each other and Hinata’s soft and gentle mouth was kissing Komada’s. 

When they did realize what was happening, Hinata pulled away, shuffling his feet over more. He stuck his hands into his pockets, peering over the gaze as if he wanted to jump, anything to get out of this awkward situation. 

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda called in a quiet voice. “Hinata-kun, please come back.”

After a moment of internal conflict, he did. Komaeda fiddled with a pebble he found laying on the railing. The wind blew his hair in wisps across his face. He put his hand on Hinata’s, barely touching it. “I understand if you don’t want to spend time with me. Nanami is a much better match for someone like you.”

“No, Komaeda,” the brunette expressed, his voice getting higher. “Komaeda, I- we aren’t together anymore.” He paused, looking at Komaeda for some sort of reaction. “I told her I- I thought it would be better for me to be with you.”

Komaeda removed his hand and looked at him, true confusion spreading across his face. “But I-”  
“Don’t you see, Komaeda? I broke up with her because I wanted to be with you! I know you are so self-deprecating, you probably don’t even believe that someone could ever honestly hold any sort of affection towards you.”

Komaeda stood there, mouth open a tad. What Hinata said was true, he didn’t think anyone could ever like him. If they did, he was sure they’d get tired of him right away. 

Hinata grabbed his hands again, startling him. “But I do, Komaeda.” Leaning in closer he whispered the same words again. 

The albino took a few steps back, looking down at the pavement. “I’ll go, Hinata-kun,” he said, looking back up at Hinata, his eyes wet and glistening. “I-I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t think you want this, so I _have_ hurt you and,” he said, reaching out to nearly touch Hinata’s face. “I don’t want to, I like you so much. I can’t believe I’m saying this, I must come off as so selfish, but I- I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Hinata looked at him, his hazel eyes captivating every part of him. Komaeda wanted nothing but him to hold him close, to be with Hinata forever. The brunette’s lip trembled, and he squinted, keeping the tears at bay. 

“Komaeda, you’re amazing, you’re beautiful, I knew so since high school. I was doubting myself so much, for even liking a man, I even went out with Chiaki for that purpose but,” his throat hitched and Komaeda found himself inching closer to Hinata’s touch. “When I found out you were my soulmate I-I didn’t believe it at first. Or rather, I didn’t want to. After being with Chiaki, I thought I was going to be okay but something deep inside me wanted something more like I wasn’t complete without it.”

Not knowing what was to come, Komaeda just smiled and shook his head. It was so hard to believe, so hard to fathom the fact that someone wanted to be with Komaeda. He turned his head out to the water, watching the current swish and turn to avoid a giant rock in the middle. 

“After kissing me, Hinata-kun, did you feel complete?” He almost didn’t want to know the answer. Surely, after enough time, anyone would grow tired of him. 

Feeling arms wrap around his waist again, Komaeda melted, becoming intimate with Hinata’s hold. 

“Yeah,” Komaeda felt delicate lips being placed on his forehead. He shivered, from the cold and from the sudden touch. “Yeah, I did, Komaeda-san.”

  
  



End file.
